TACOWAFFLES
by InvaderBek
Summary: I know the title is weird, but please read. Is really cool. My first story format fic. Zim and Dib are transported to my place. Chaos follows. Tak is in it. ZaDf, GaGr
1. Chapter 1

**TACOWAFFLES**

**Ok, I really couldn't think of a title, so just cut me some slack. I know I said this would be a Gaz-tastic life, but I got writers block 3 words in, so that'll be later. This is my first story format fic, about ZIM and Dib in our universe. In Florida to be exact. Sorry, bout' typos Enjoy!**

One day, Zim and Dib were fighting in Zim's lab over a teleporter device."Give ZIM his teleport device!" Yelled Zim, the Irken Invader who was trying, and failing badly, to destroy the Earth."No, I need to show the Swollen Eyeball Network! I'll prove that I'm not crazy!" Said big-headed paranormal investigator Dib. And, boy, was his head BIG. Suddenly, an orange glow emitted from the strange machine. Both boys disappeared.

Meanwhile, at my house, I was watching my IZ CD, when I saw a flash of orange outside. Me, being curious, went outside to investigate. I saw 2 boys. One was green and saying,"WHY MUST THIS BEEEEE?" The other one, tall and big-headed, was wide eye-d and looked unable to speak. I, too, was unable to speak. They were Zim and Dib! I almost fainted, but I knew I had to keep my cool. I just walked up and said," Sup, Zim, Dib." Now it was their turn to almost faint." How do you know the almighty ZIIIMM"s name, filthy Earth human?" I ignored him. I turned to Dib and said," Lemme guess. You and Zim were fighting over a teleporter device and it transported you to Orlando. You are in need of a place to stay. You have just met a girl who knows all about you, Zim, Gir, and Gaz, and she is offering you a place to stay. Your first thought is," She's a stalker, don't trust her." But then you think about yourself and how you stalk Zim. You trust yourself, so therefore you trust me." He looked at me with a face that would have gotten me a million views on Facebook. He fainted this time. Me and Zim dragged him into my house. We put him on the couch and then I told Zim everything. He fainted to. I sighed and dragged both of them into my bedroom, plopped them on my bed, and watched TV all night.

Meanwhile, a certain purple haired demon girl was searching her house, saying,"Dib, if you don't show yourself right now, you will pay the consequences." Of course, since no one was around to see her, no one got scared, even though she had a aura of menace. At the same time and couple blocks down the street, a certain cyan eyed SIR unit was looking for his Irken master." Master, where you go? You playing hide-n-seek? I'm gonna find u!" He really didn't have a clue about what was going on, but he probably wouldn't be much help anyway. So, as Gaz and Gir searched, I wrote this story 'bout me and my favorite characters. Alas, it is a dark time for the citizens of the town with no name whatsoever, as Tak is BACK!

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Bye bye! Next chapter tomorrow, cause I'm going to Six Flags with mah BFFs!**


	2. You Spelled Skool Wrong

**TACOWAFFLES PART II**

**Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been very busy, plus I had a bad allergic reaction to a kind of seasoning they put on the french fries I ate on Tuesday. My hives are still here and they itch like crazy. Well, here's part 2, which is called,"You spelled Skool wrong." Enjoy!**

When I woke up this morning, I thought it had been all a dream. I mean, how could it've happened? Zim and Dib, in my room? Yeah, right. But then, I saw them both passed out on the couch. Then I remembered, today was Monday! I had to go to school! What about them? They would be discovered by my mom if they didn't come with me. But how could they come with me? They weren't registered into the school. Wait. We're in Florida. I could just say that a tornado went through their town and they're staying with my family, and they need to keep going to school. I could say that they're my cousins. That could work."Ugg, what happened?" I heard a faint voice from the couch. The faint voice got louder."Zim, teleporter, orange, girl, feint, couch? What the..." Dib's voice trailed off as he looked around the room. His gaze finally set on me."Hi, Dib" I said quietly. I wondered if he would actually go with me to school. He would probably go, but Zim probably wouldn't. Well, time to find out, Zim was waking up."GIR, why have I feinted in this hyuman way?" He asked his little robot, only to find that he wasn't in his base, GIR wasn't there, and the Dib-Stink and a strange hyuman girl were in his place. Nows my chance, I had to explain to them my plan. Dib went along willingly, saying that he would be my cousin Bill, as long as I explained what people were like in my "Skool" I told him that here it was spelled school, but he didn't believe me. He just said," You spelled skool wrong." Now for the tricky part, convincing Zim. He woundn't go, at first, until I told him that my father was a scientest, and that he could fix another machine to get him home. Now, of course, he'll go. Now just time to get them a note. It's a good thing I can write one up. I just wrote that they were my cousins and that their house was destroyed in a tornado. They also lost their car and most of their money, so they couldn't get a hotel, so they were staying with me. That should work. Now just getting them past my mom. That'll be hard.

"Dib! If you don't show yourself right now you will regret it!" Gaz said, hardly hiding the loathing in her voice. He was making her late for Skool! How dare he? Suddenly, glass broke in the kitchen, revealing a certain SIR unit with cyan eyes and a crazy personality. "HI GAZZY!" He screamed so loud it made even Gaz whine. " YOU KNOW WHERE MASTA AND BIG HEAD ARE?" He screamed, even louder than last time. This made Gaz cringe."No. Now leave me alone. NOW. This scared GIR enough. He screamed out"GOODBYE GAZZY!" and lunged or the door, Gaz chasing him out.

Alright, I made it past Mom. Now for the bus. Oh, how I hate the bus. I only go on it to hang with Lizzy and Emmy before school starts. When we got on, I explained my fake situation to the bus driver, and then brought "Bill" and "Joe" on the bus. Lizzy asked who they were and why I was talking to such a big headed boy. I explained the same way I explained to the bus driver. Wow, I've said that so many times that I'm starting the think the situation is real.

**Gotta go. Going to Six Flags! YEAH!**


End file.
